Mistletoe
by A dragon's crystal
Summary: Kai has always hated Christmas... but maybe this year he will have a reason not to. [KaRe drabble]


**Crystal:** I am now the self-proclaimed Lady of Drabbles... -gives a deadpanned look- Anyway, I don't even think this is considered a drabble anymore... -coughs- Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade does not belong to me, although it would be nice to have it as a Chrismtas present...

**Mistletoe**

Kai hated Christmas.

Every time the year would come to an end with its last month, he would scowl more, glare more, and heck insult more.

He just _hated_ the giddy aura… it was just _too_ cheerful for his taste. With Christmas lights hanging from each lamp posts in the streets to the carollers by the gazebo in the park, singing Christmas carols harmoniously every time he passes by them… he was ready throttle the next cheery person, and it was usually Takao with his stupid Santa hat placed on his navy-blue hair in replace of his usual cap.

Another thing he hated about Christmas was how his teammates react to the holiday. Every time he comes back from training in the cold, snowy backyard, he could smell the delicious, rich-filling aroma of the cookies Rei and Hiromi were baking (it was surprising - and a black eye for Takao - to find out the brunette was actually a good cook) in the kitchen.

Christmas songs were softly heard from the speakers around the living room when Max would put a cd in the stereo and the green pine tree decorated with coloured, glass balls and tinsel were hanging on the branches. He could see the presents peeking through underneath the tree, some neatly wrapped and some looked like a ball of tape. The fireplace was lit up, warming the room and socks were hanging on the ledge.

He snorted when he had seen them. His teammates are foolish children, there is no doubt about it; they are already entering their adulthood and they still hang the stupid red and white garment in hopes of Saint Nicholas putting little trinkets inside.

When he heard dinner was called, he came into the dining room with a frown on his face. There was a Christmas ornament in the middle of the table, and the tablemats were drawn with a forest of pine trees covered with snow. He sat down at the end of the table and watched Rei and Hiromi take out the food they laboured so hard for and smirked inwardly when the only girl in the team smacked Takao when his greedy hands tried to take some already.

The raven-haired youth sat beside him and gave a tired, albeit smile to every one, happy to know he would be able to spend Christmas with them. It was another thing Kai hated… hopefulness. Why waste time hoping when you can pursue it yourself?

Somehow though, as dinner commenced… he felt his scowl wavering from his face and only appeared from time to time when Takao tries to steal food from Max.

He did not even notice the small smile the neko-jin had given him when the said scowl disappeared at the dinner table.

--

Dinner was delicious, and as much as Kai hates to admit it… it was the best dinner he has ever had.

The whole team was now sitting in the living room, listening to the songs he heard earlier and staring at the blazing fire in the fireplace. He looked on to his teammates to see they were just sitting silently. It was surprising to see Takao not talking loudly like a lawnmower, and Kyouju not facing his laptop as if the contraption was his lover.

He heard Rei come in the room, holding a tray of mugs full of hot chocolate and handed one to every person. Rei knew Kai hated sweets, but the slate-haired Russian accepted the lukewarm drink nonetheless and quietly thanked the younger youth.

Crimson eyes stared into the brown substance and watched the little marshmallows going around in circle into his mug. He rarely has hot chocolate, even in the winter so he was surprised to know how the liquid went down his throat and stomach, feel the warmth seep through his veins.

Rei sat beside him and blew into the steaming mug and sipped a little, savouring the sweet flavour of the drink. He watched the flushed face of his teammate/friend and the satisfied look in the younger one's ochre eyes.

How can a stupid drink make someone feel content? The only answer the team captain could conjure up was the stupid holiday.

A few minutes later, Kai finished drinking his hot chocolate and held his mug for a while. Right next to him, Rei gave an involuntary yawn and stood up from his seat, taking the object in his hand to put onto the sink. Finally feeling he did not want to hold the mug anymore, Kai stood up after him and followed the neko-jin to the kitchen.

They both never noticed the mischievous looks their friends were giving them…

…Until somebody had cleared their throat.

Kai and Rei looked back at Kyouju - he was the one who cleared his throat - and noticed the genius was pointing something on top of them.

Mistletoe.

The eldest youth could feel a tick coming onto his forehead and gave the _children_ a dirty look. Yet another thing he hated during Christmas… what was the point of kissing someone under a plant? It was a stupid tradition…

Kai took a peek to the boy standing beside him to see Rei with a dark blush on his cheeks. His eyes were looking at the laminated floor and clutched his mug as if he was debating to do something or not.

A minute later, the neko-jin tiptoed and gave a chase kiss into the stunned Hiwatari, feeling the warm, soft lips against his. He was so taken aback he did not even realized Hiromi was gushing and taking pictures and the rest of the guys were chuckling. The warm feeling lasted short however, when Rei took the mug Kai was holding and headed straight to the kitchen, and put the two mugs into the sink, trying very hard not to look into the eyes of the person he had recently kissed.

Seeing the adorable blush still adorning Rei's face, Kai gave a genuine smile and leaned against the doorframe, watching the Chinese youth rinse the cups.

He still hated Christmas… but not as much as he used to.

Maybe he will even come to like it one day…

As long he gets to kiss Rei again.

**OWARI**

**Crystal:** Have a Merry Christmas! -smiles-


End file.
